


花有重開日

by 柳映堂 (sofielix)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 明朝同人
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/%E6%9F%B3%E6%98%A0%E5%A0%82
Summary: 花有重開日，人或也得見再少年的一日。
Relationships: Xu Jie | Xu Zisheng/Yan Song | Yan Weizhong





	花有重開日

**Author's Note:**

> 各種意義上的無差。好久沒寫文了我到底寫的什麽  
> 我真的不知道自己寫了什麽（真誠臉）年齡非正史年齡  
> 不會看繁體的請自行轉簡體www

‘平生報國惟忠赤，身死從人說是非，’他是這麽説的，也是這麽寫的。那做是沒做？那又是另一回事了。他辯解道，只是，這詩到底沒寫到末尾。不過是同他這人過得一樣，是個有始無終的罷了——卻又非是不願。有心而無力而已。

都説人死後是要走那黃泉道的。黃泉道是個什麽風光，他卻不知，渾渾噩噩還能尋條出路，只不知路的一頭是人間，另一頭卻是何方，或許於他而言，叫他再次失勢的人間不比陰間少煎熬幾分。

*

介溪此人極為矛盾。是對大多數事物又愛又恨，最後徐階給他塞了碟不知從何而來的竹筍他又吃得津津有味，到問他到底偏好什麼又答不出來。

‘大抵只有那個位子讓他深陷其中不可自拔，又或是因為背後所喻示的榮華富貴。他說不清楚。無疑他是有那如今為他所拋棄的道德，的骨氣所在，可天下讀書人多了去了又並非只得他一個有。便要做千萬人中無有骨氣的那個，道是跪在一人之下總比站在萬人之中要高——’

説話者先是一頓，復又續道，‘——他又何嘗是不想站在同一處，可皇帝不需要那樣的人，那樣的人多如牛毛，又何必是他嚴嵩一個。故而他只能跪著；可便是跪著了，也有許多人恨不能取而代之跪在他的位置上，見此他便又小孩子搶奪甜食似的歡歡喜喜地跪在千千萬人搶著跪的位子上受千萬個唾棄了。’

徐階大抵是其中的一個，明知首輔之位難坐而偏要一試，説是後者偏似前者。他如擺脫不得的附骨之蛆般叫人無法揮去又如塵封多年一朝解封的甘醇美酒般使人欲罷不能。嚴嵩偶或卻說前者未曾貼切，那徐階從不做依附之舉。便又是一輪無言，話畢或有數息耳鬢廝磨。

他徐階在他身去後或許要說，大抵嚴嵩愛自己比他少的那些年歲，歆羡自己可揮霍的光陰而不得，遂轉而嫉恨。或是嚴嵩愛他如自骨子裏透出來的小心翼翼，要説打破了那層薄冰他什麼都不是，一個再普通不過的人，不過是少年得志，須知大未必佳——到底逃不過嫉恨二字。

可他有什麼可嫉恨的，徐階有什麼值得他嫉恨的。官位是再簡單不過衡量二人的標準，而徐階不如他。

‘官位、名聲、資歷、文采——’

——因此徐階步步將每一個踩到泥濘裏，叫他一個不剩。要他看到底依附於人的是誰，卑躬屈膝討好於人的又是誰。他說,‘元輔你睜眼看清楚，誰輸誰贏一目了然，從來成王敗寇，你做不得主說不得算，不知下個討得皇帝歡心的是誰個，站在他們的位置上哪有個不是奸佞小人，又是誰個將我拉下馬來。’

不知風水輪流轉明年到誰家。山裏吟的詩作恰恰諷刺，兒時大話到登科意氣風發，卻倒在了風骨上；丟了風骨卻又落得同等下場，當真是不可謂不諷刺。

再謂子累其父，終究父愛子心切；到底應鈐於他官途本是有益無害，到頭來卻成了斗大污點叫他釘在碑上不得翻身。將之說成是皇帝喜愛也並不為過，只是喜愛可移，人移不得。

於鈐山所作詩詞本為時人所讚嘆。是清雅有餘，堅韌不足，同他這人一般——思無窮，是思難窮已，他們文字上交集僅止步於此，也只應止步於此。兩方所思所想便恰恰從詞句間窺見一斑。

*

只是後來又何至於這等地步。都説置於至親密的舉動間時便是誰都無法提著十二萬分的警惕，也只有在這種時候嚴嵩或得以一窺徐階的心底——於他是，於徐階是。

至於看到了什麽，卻又是一個問題。是情真意切，抑或是虛情假意下隱藏的條條算計，便無從得知。既已知終有反目成仇的一日，又何必瞻前顧後，不如趁幾要見底的酒壺尚有幾滴酒，快將不復的情誼還剩幾分真，一醉方休，及後各取所需，倒非此時應顧慮的。

酒開封時便是清香，內裏又不只得清香。是不宜過飲的；朦朧間嚴嵩只記得這一句，湊上前時恰恰刷過的便好似不受控制一般相貼——大抵是在一些不應存在的情誼所驅使下的罷——又獨獨在分離時藕斷絲連。

*

卻回去説那情誼。大抵應從那時算起。

‘閒客清宵撫玉琴，露涼新月在高林。憑君洗淨松風耳，無限人間鄭衛音。是須得有人撫琴才得松風，那一曲倒好似活人一般，便也定神了聼。道是：美人援琴弄成曲，寫得松間聲斷續。聲斷續，清我魂，流波壞陵安足輪。卻非清夜裏。

‘曲畢半晌又復，這會卻不是松風了。也只聼得屋内人嘆道，荒桓對空池，落葉響敗屋。聼此階方才瞭然。’所思所想亦隨人而停駐不前。

倒是記得這句後的説辭，便朗聲續道，‘拈杯當炊糜，爇薪代秉燭。’

原是正德十一年。

*

——還凑前幾分，牽起銀絲半截，斷在其中。徐階瞥其中間隙，似有惋惜，卻不願留戀。‘倒是裙帶實在，’他笑言，‘元輔不考慮一二麽？’

他倒偏愛數十年前時。大抵因那時的嚴嵩與他並非針鋒相對，大抵因那時的徐階還懷有一絲未名的夢，大抵……因那時的嚴嵩尚不曾歡歡喜喜地跪在皇帝跟前。眼看著嚴嵩跪下去了，他卻憐惜他站直時身影不如往昔穩當；恨他衆多，卻知他或不如他人所言有愧天地，惟有愧於心耳。

也知人心易變。

*

神游間不慎碰倒書櫃。當知人心易變，偏還抱有希望——徐階低下身去，將散落一地書冊逐一拾起，不經意瞥見頁詩稿。卻見：苑花催染翰，宮月對傾醪。便笑道，‘倒想與首輔一嘗美酒如何……只是雖是遲暮，卻只得香茗，不妨以茶代酒。’話畢又嘆，只是茶應已涼了七八分，飲來無味。哪有涼茶待客之理？當是首輔糊塗了，也罷，既如此不差多涼幾分的。打著這般旗號又與嚴嵩胡混了片刻。

他平素不喜唇舌間的來往，嫌他過顯浮躁——爭執如是，其他也如是。只是到底有避不得的事。眼下之事或浮躁些也無妨，他心道，卻伸手去夠嚴嵩的手。到底不似年前時，十指相扣時他心道，偏是，歲月人間去如注，歲歲持觴對月明——是非酒無以蓋過千萬思緒之故。

不宜過飲不宜醉，他心説。卻道香茗非甘醪。入目錦被卻系彩緞所成，大抵如此織物，不知凡幾，又凑下去道，‘可笑嚴介溪，金銀如山積，刀鋸信手撕，嘗將冷眼觀螃蟹，看你橫行得幾時。’是早春日，煤也燒得旺些，一庭的花藉勢開得正盛，較之京城十月自然更有生氣些。斜的一枝臘梅凋了大半卻撩起滿庭春色。隔簾窺得便自忘機巧事，笑著卻教嚴嵩手下留情，說是錦緞終歸難得。也是，首輔不在乎這點小錢，卻莫教階渾身上下的不自在——我決計是賠不起的。

存齋這話説得好生沒來由，嚴嵩半沉浮間又擡眸道，誰個敢向你討要這債的？況我早死了一回，身外之物，是少一床不少，多一床不多的；你不也如是？

徐階斜睨他一眼，道，你我倒是只得這事還互稱聲你我，一時竟不知是首輔嫌這二字過於累贅，還是我嫌這兩詞親近太過。轉頭又接回話題說，是，也不是。滿床春色是多一床不多了，少一床卻嫌缺了些。

被他盯得不耐，嚴嵩應道，‘你何時也同外頭出去賣的些人一般學得油腔滑調地。’相扣十指卻翻了個面，說，既如此不如多一床的。

還未回暖，又紛紛地下了一地鉛白，連帶抽枝的翠綠都鋪上銀霜。徐階便嘆，縱是煤火再盛也救不得雪中幾枝春。

*

‘舟行淥水清人心。到嚴陵祠時正恰應那句窅然天地外。詩稿上的墨跡尚未乾透，風吹時也不見掉落地上。

‘我與嚴嵩說，你還記得你方才提那是什麽個年頭的事麽？看你前頭提了竹筍，我與你賭碟冬筍，賭你記不得了如何？

‘嚴嵩不消片刻便贏去我一碟冬筍，“時在嘉靖三十一年春，嵗在壬子。”

‘介翁還是一如既往地好記性麽，我説。明秋還與你共賀佳節，望介翁不辭才是。

‘“……怎敢。”他説。’

*

‘我倒愛聼些市井傳言裏頭雜七雜八的故事，’徐階説道，‘大抵不是些見不得人的，即使見不得人的，便說也無妨。’這人卻是個貴客，我心道，平日裏我也就與過路的乾巴巴地喝上一兩茶壺的各色茶水，搭話時倒也從他們處打聽些，拿上一個的故事應付下個的需求。

也好，前個過客的故事裏頭剛提了個有趣的，只是這結尾聼得我抓心撓肺——到底明秋是如何？——大抵他也記不清了，連故交名字都記得模糊，酒後之事又如何記得？

便尋了個説辭，開了個我尚算得滿意的頭，‘有詩云，善惡到頭終有報，只爭來早與來遲。’

正是，歲月如逝波，頃刻萬里流。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.流水高山琴在天水冰山錄裏有提及到。松風琴也是  
> 2.其他詩沒寫明的都是嚴嵩的詩  
> 3.美人援琴弄成曲，寫得松間聲斷續。聲斷續，清我魂，流波壞陵安足輪。是風入松歌  
> 4.徐階那個時候不在江西，我隨便編的，反正都diverge這麽多了時間綫就不重要了= =但那句詩真的是嚴嵩十一年寫的（。）  
> 5.徐看到的是嚴給夏和的詩，嘉靖25年前後他們經常一起加班+和詩大贊邪惡資本（嘉靖）的x  
> 6.徐階《題畫二首》：歲歲持觴對月明，不用悲歌重問月&歲月人間去如注，忽聼秋聲在。（長短句我也不能確定我的標點對不對 = = 斷章取義啦！歡迎指正xx）  
> 7.嚴嵩所有物以天水冰山錄爲準。有提及就是他抄家時這個物件存在，不等於這個時間點這個物件存在……  
> 8.嘉靖經常給嚴發彩緞的x因爲完全不瞭解床該是什麽構成就亂編了，他有兩萬多件帳幔被褥，完全不知道用來做什麽的……非常能貪……  
> 9.徐階《送顧豫齋少參入粵》：歲月如逝波，頃刻萬里流。
> 
> 順便八卦一下……徐嚴都是考的詩經，大概能有共同話題（？）  
> 歡迎來到不提夏會死星人的車x這次倒是提得隱晦點了。
> 
> 大概解釋一下時間綫……  
> 三十一年春，是嚴紹庭剛蔭職錦衣衛沒多久的時候。（準確點是三十年十一月。他在這裏不重要，重要的是這個恩蔭是極爲難得的……後面倒是還有徐有慶，大概也能算個彩蛋）  
> 正德十一年就純爲了和詩對上，當時的嚴還很憋屈（。）  
> 然後是沒熱度我就爬了x我逐漸步入被自己冷死的階段。沒有鴿shhhh🤫  
> 反正整個tag五篇文四篇是我寫的（自暴自棄）


End file.
